Smoke and Thunder
by Casinova702
Summary: There was something about her.. She was different. I didn't think I could get drunk off of something unless it was booze; which I was taking less of since the Prohibition Act. But she... She was addictive, and it made me crazy. She'd only be in the bar for twenty minutes, but that's enough.(Reboot of a story, TahKor, BoliAsa, and maybe others.)


Authors Note: Hello to all of my readers! This story was written in around August of 2015, but was (unfortunately) deleted off of fanfiction without my knowledge! I had lost my phone with all of my chapters, so this is a reboot. I'm not sure how the updates will be on this story since my inspiration seems to be minimal, but I do remember what happened in my previous story! Hopefully that will help in my updates. For now, enjoy!

* * *

Tobacco smoke cascaded around curled soot locks; slender fingers tapped the cigarette and rid of the burnt tip to the floor. A gust of smoke released from a sharp nose as the glacial eyes that belonged to the nose stared at the midnight sky. The stark shadows that traced the man's face as he continued his smoke break was like a beautiful snow fall on the black concrete. Skin so pallid and fair… Odd that it belonged to such a man as him. Another drag from the cigarette allowed the smoke to escape his long, pouting lips in the moonlight.

He genuinely enjoyed the idea that every day was a party, every day was excitement. Yet, if all the nights were crazy, did that truly constitute them as _enjoyable?_ Those poor souls in the club saw him as a celebrity, as a _god…_.. But he loathes their lives. They weren't a plastered smile and charismatic words, or restless nights full of alcohol and a good fuck. They had an actual drive. They _knew_ what they wanted from life. A plan… The Wolfbats' Lair was his plan. At least, he thought of it as one. It was a resource, if best. Easy money for an easy job. Doesn't mean he _enjoyed_ it, however.

"Tahno, the girls want you again! Don't leave 'em waiting." Said a gruff voice, supposedly from the guard.

Flicking his bud to the floor, he stepped it to a speck then proceeded to enter the club. Booming music from the musicians made any voices drown out, the seductive tones of the saxophone drawing a smirk to Tahno's lips. Body's packed from wall to wall, the wolfbat had to practically shove his way to the company he kept on a small couch to the side. Yes, the women were beautiful, but they were all constant running mouths who seemed to never take a hint. It was his body that they saw, and his image they chased after. None knew how he _truly_ was like, and they most likely never will. They weren't relevant to him; just a part of his pay.

Glancing at his accomplice, a lecherous smirk was present when he saw how _desperate_ one of the women was eyeing him. It was ridiculous how low these women put themselves for them, as if they were all they needed to survive. Had their life truly had no meaning that they only wanted these men for a night? It was _disgusting_.

Slicking between two of them, his fingers gingerly glided onto one of their thighs. The satin dress she wore was glorious to say the least, the soft material addictive to his pale fingers. Drunken fingers caressed the material as his eyes laid onto the woman's.

"Hope you ladies didn't mind my short departure; even I need a break every now and then." He started, voice displaying his words with a suave aura. The woman shook her head in an attempt to satiate his ego. His reply was only a suppressed chuckle.

The lights faded to a soft indigo; center stage lit a voluptuous figure that housed thick, dark hair. The woman had such refined features that she seemed to be crafted by the gods' themselves, eyes a glorious emerald. She was a textbook example _goddess_. Something Tahno found immensely addictive. She's much better than any of the women currently at his side… He had to have her. Just a taste, a lick if most. _Something_ to satiate his urges.

Her wonderful frame caught the attention of the other patrons, the music fading to silence as she cleared her throat before the mic.

"Hello, Wolfbats' Lair. Ladies and gentlemen, I am the _wonderful_ Asami Sato. I hope your night is going beautifully, and if not, I'm certainly here to fix that. I'd like to begin the evening with some smooth jazz, if you'd all let me. Just sit, relax, and enjoy." Her line ended with a perfected smile, one that only accentuated her features. A few cheers and hollers could be heard as the music began.

Tahno's eyes glazed over the crowd before him, in hopes of finding something that peaked his interest… And what did was a bright blue suit. It lay in the corner, and the owner of said suit covered their face with a black hat. Certainly not a regular patron… Particularly the breasts that matched the suit.

The smirk on his lips grew, his body rising up again. It seemed he finally found his amusement for the night. Whipping his signature curl away from his eye, he confidently strides through the crowd to the other side of the room. Creeping behind the blue suit, he leaned against the wall and was anything but in comfortable distance. A hushed voice left his throat, eyes turned to slits as he stared.

"Aren't you a bit _old_ to still be playing dress-up? I bet a nice, tight dress would fit you wonderfully." The woman's reply was an obnoxious suck of her teeth, head titling to the side as she addressed Tahno. A small portion of her face was revealed, tan skin present.

"How about you _leave me alone_? I wasn't even bothering you." Her voice was curt, let alone ruthless. The corners of his lips curled, mouth moving closer to her ear.

"So vicious. It was a compliment…. You _do_ know what those are, right?" A soft chuckle left his lips, eyes closed. An angered sigh left the woman's lips as she turned to face him, ocean colored eyes full of rage positioned on him.

"Listen, _pretty boy_ , how about you fuck off and find some other desperate girl to get with? _I'm not interested._ "

His smirk was still present, yet he found her reply to be quite a shock. She wasn't like the others, that was for certain. She had some unfiltered rage, something _desirable_. It made him scoff, hands in the air as he departed from her side with a wink. Enigmatic was the only word that could come to mind when he left. He needed to know more… She was the most interesting subject in the club since its opening. Eyes scanning the perimeter, they landed on the brolic man with dark, black hair. He seemed to be a regular patron as of recently. Always speaking to someone, he seemed to be well connected.

Leaning against the bar counter, the brolic man stopped drinking from his bottle and stared frantically at Tahno. Leaf green eyes seemed to be full of anxiety as he fixed the small curl on his forehead, attempting to look presentable to the wolfbat. Tahno lifted his index finger to the bartender, ordering his usual drink before he opened his mouth.

"Bolin, right?"

A quick nod was his answer, swallowing the gallon of saliva that formed in his mouth.

"Um—Yeah! My name's er… B-Bolin! You're Tahno- Right? The co-owner of this place?" his eyes simply stared in amazement; meanwhile Tahno had a glazed expression. He wasn't much for small talk, but he needed answers.

"Yeah, nice ta' meet you. Anyway—Do you know that woman in the blue suit?" Curt and quick; this shouldn't be a discussion. Bolin's eyes widened as he turned, taking a subtle glance at the tan woman.

"Korra? Yeah, she's always with my boss and brother! Says that my boss is her uncle or somethin'—I'm not exactly sure. She seems to always wear suits like that, though." He attempted to keep his voice casual, but it instead came hasted. Tahno's reply was a simple nod, eyes on the drink he was just given from the bartender. He thanked her with a smile, taking a sip before he replied.

"Korra… Alright. Thanks." Another swing of alcohol to fill the silence between the two. The wonderful Asami had brought her song to an end, saying her thank yous before she worked her way to the counter for her own drink. The empty stool beside him was quickly filled by the goddess, body on display with the velvet form-fitting dress she wore. Her make-up matched her attitude; fiery and fierce with maroons and magentas. The alluring air she carried only made her all the more addictive. Finishing his drink, he gestured towards the bartender.

"All her drinks are on me. I _certainly_ can't let our guest pay for anything. It would be rude." The words poured out like honey; sweet and thick. Emerald eyes migrated to his physic, legs folding to display her proper manner. His grin was from ear to ear as he leaned closer to her.

"You're Tahno, right? I've heard about you around these parts… It's been awhile since I've been back to Republic City, though." She would stress certain syllables; making her words flood with enticement. Tahno pushed a few strands from his face, providing a clearer view of his features for him.

"That's right, Ms. Sato. I'm Tahno. Not much to know about me, other than how I'm buying your drinks." He smirked. The bartender placed a wine glass in front of Asami and she proceeded to drink the red liquid with her eyes still on him. Even the way she drank possessed a sense of section, along with classiness. She was a tasteful woman, that's one thing to state. Heels pointed to the floor, her satin gloved finger ran around the rim of her drink.

"That's odd, in my opinion. I like to know _much more_ about people than what money they have for my drinks."

"There are certain things better left **unsaid**. Then again, we could always make this discussion _private_. I tend to reveal much more when it's only me and someone else."

She could easily read his underhanded comment, eyes glazing over him. Maroon lips pursed as she finished her drink, lifting her rear from her seat.

"I would gladly accept your offer if it didn't involve a club like this. Also, my break seems to be over. I'll see you soon, _Tahno_."

Hips swayed as she made her strut back to the stage, his eyes permanently glued to her rear… Her skin was like marble, hair like ink. Such a wonderful contrast… It's a shame she had to leave before he could make his move.

Eyes migrated to the numerous newspapers that lined the walls of the bar. Each and every one of them mentioned the Avatar—a hero of sorts that would fight vigilantes while wearing a suit of any of the four basic colors: gray, red, blue, or green. Most would seem them as heroes and should be awarded, all but Tahno. If we had cops, why would we need them? The sheer idea that the paid authorities couldn't live up to the basis of their jobs… Such a useless world.

* * *

After his synopsis of the crude newspaper was over, the night seemed to move quickly. He completed his typical regimen of basking the women that came to his with charismatic words, along with seductive gestures and expressions. The night seemed to end at around 3 am, when all the patrons waddled out with whatever pride they kept after so many drinks. The growing migraine seemed to clock in his time to leave, and he began his way to the door…. Until he was caught by the elbow from someone from behind. Turning his face to see the person, he was greeted with a familiar face. The rage that creased their brow only brought a smirk to his lips.

"Come back for more, ma'am? I'm a hit—or so I've been told." Before he could even chuckle, she began to speak.

"Oh _hah hah_ – I'm waiting for my apology." Her glare could pierce a glacier, but he paid no mind to it. Eyes on hers, he scoffed before continuing the conversation.

"I'm _so_ sorry for finding you attractive, even in that suit. It's not my fault you've got a body that looks good in anything." A snort left his lips but was stopped short by the sudden impact on his bicep. Her knuckles were hard enough to make him bleed, but luckily it wasn't _too_ bad. Grabbing the attacked area, he sucked his teeth and stared at her in shock. No one had ever hit him, or treated him roughly for that matter unless it was their kink.

A grin grew on her own lips as she walked off, exiting the lounge before he could say another word. Tahno's arm hurt like a _bitch_ … But he still had to go. Rubbing his bicep, he took his own exit and began his trek to his apartment.

The cool breeze distracted him from the growing bruise on his arm, sunrise approaching at a slow pace. Nearly everyone was asleep at this time, unable to see the beauty of the peak of the night. He was like a bat, only enjoying the darkness. It's harder to see things in their true form when there are so many shadows… The same could be said for him.

His life seemed to be spiraling lower the more days past. He had a decent job and could afford a beautiful apartment, but he didn't _enjoy_ this. He loathes not having a purpose. Something about the many people that woke up in the morning, going to an actual job and having an actual job seemed to make him envious. The only times he would leave his home would be when he went to the club or when he needed to shop. His whole existence seemed meaningless… But he was too distraught to try and fix it.

He seemed to stop for a moment when he heard the mad yelling from the homeless man in the park. This seemed to happen every night… The man would yell about the oddest things, particularly his favorite bush… But this time, he yelled about some fight. Tahno chose to mind his own business, wanting to feel the comfort of his bed immediately.

The steps to his apartment seemed so painstakingly long that he'd crash on the stairs if he could… That would be _sad,_ however. Keys jiggling, he placed them into the hole and pushed the door open. Nothing was more sweet than the smell of home… Unless there was someone there to welcome you. He was instead welcomed with silence, and chose it wholeheartedly as he slipped to his slumber.


End file.
